


So, like a bat? What, no its a bird.

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, amess, idk how to tag, lapslock, nct - Freeform, nct drabble, soft, superheroAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: it's not likely you meet someone who doesn't care that you're a dad at 24 and still wants to date you it's even less likely that that person is a "superhero" but jungwoo isn't picky.





	So, like a bat? What, no its a bird.

jungwoo was face to face with a black spandex wearing supposedly "superhero" who was more or less flirting with him.

"so.... you like the costume?" the man said with a chinese accent and less than average korean.

"what i would like is for you to undo these ropes, so i can get to my 4 year old daughter, who's waiting for me at the daycare." Jungwoo said calmly.

"you have a daughter? what's her name? oh god i love children."

jungwoo was in disbelief, usually he was really quiet and didn't raise his voice but this man was the dumbest person he's ever met even if he did save him from a more than cliche situation.

"hellooo? the ropes?" jungwoo said snapping him out of his ramble about how he loved and wanted his own children.

and then suddenly the man or "nightraven" as he should put it, realized jungwoo was still very much tied up against the pole and hurried to undo the ties.

jungwoo mumbled a thanks, taking the mans warm hand who was offering to pull him up, with a strength jungwoo didn't expect nightraven flung him up, causing jungwoo to stumble forward into his arms.

another cliche endeavor jungwoo thought.

when jungwoo righted him self the man was struggling for words "soo... uh... um..."

"yes?" jungwoo asked the man after dusting himself off.

"my names lucas, well it's yukhei but people call me lucas, actually people call me nightraven because they don't know me but my friends call me lucas, well some of them call me yukhei, but those friends live in china so not really but at the same time yeah..." lucas gave jungwoo a small wry smile.

"so is your costume like a bat?"

"what? no, it's a bird."

jungwoo's lips were parted and eyebrows raised, mostly in judgement but some because Yukhei's voice was deep and entrancing and him just rambling was something very very endearing that jungwoo could get used to.

jungwoo game him a smile back, "jungwoo, and If you want to ask to take me out on a date, I would say yes you know?"

yukhei took off his mask allowing jungwoo to see a pinkish hue spread across yukhei's cheeks, and jungwoo thought he was even prettier without the mask on.

"was i that obvious." yukhei said scratching the back of his neck.

jungwoo smirked, "i don't know, maybe it was the mindless rambling that gave it away, not that i mind or anything."

and maybe if jungwoo and yukhei got married and yukhei rambled to their own children he still wouldn't mind.

—

"no no no, yomin what did I say about putting things in your mouth. god your just like me, that's a bad thing, be like your daddy jungwoo, no yomin, no, no no, don't do that." Lucas exclaimed at there younger child who was currently trying to fit two building blocks in his mouth.

jungwoo sat on the couch his now 10 year old daughter in his lap, watching yukhei and yomin be their usual selves.

yep if yukhei rambled on to their children he definitely wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS?


End file.
